escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Magnum Crimen
|lengua = croata |serie = Viktor Novak |tema = religión, política |género = Histórico, religioso |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1948 |formato = |páginas = 1.119 |tamano_peso = 27 cm |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = Magnum sacerdos |seguido_por = }} Magnum Crimen es un libro sobre la historia del clericalismo en Croacia desde finales del siglo XIX hasta el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y su implicación en graves acontecimientos, sobre todo durante el conflicto bélico. El libro, cuyo título completo es Magnum crimen. Pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj (El Gran Delito - medio siglo de clericalismo en Croacia), fue escrito por un exsacerdote católico, profesor e historiador de la Universidad de Belgrado, Viktor Novak (1889 - 1977). Ljetopis Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti by Jugoslavenska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti Zagreb 1979, pages 58, 673-4 Fue publicado por primera vez en Zagreb en 1948.Tito, Yugoslavia's demise distorted by Amy Schmidt, Washington Times, July 30, 1995. page B7 Contexto Novak escribió una trilogía, cuya última parte es Magnum crimen (las dos primeras partes fueron Magnum tempus,published as Magnum tempus: ilirizam i katoličko sveštenstvo : ideje i ličnosti, 1830-1849 by Novak, Viktor; Nova knjiga, Belgrade, 1987 y Magnum sacerdos. published as Josip Juraj Strossmayer: apostol Jugoslovenske misli by Novak, Viktor; Savez sokola kraljevine Jugoslavije, Belgrade, 1941 Tras estudiar la Iglesia católica en Yugoslavia durante más de cincuenta años, Novak llegó a la conclusión de que esta Iglesia había sustituido la idea del servicio a Dios por el servicio a la Curia Romana, es decir, al gobierno del papa en el papel de líder mundial. Como resultado de esta idea en el Reino de Yugoslavia, según Novak, la Iglesia católica identificó la religión católica con el nacionalismo croata, lo que convirtió la mayor parte de su sacerdocio en partidarios de la Ustacha.Magnum Crimen 1948, pages I-XV Contenido El libro describe las actividades del clero católico en el Reino de Yugoslavia, incluyendo su intención de controlar el estado y, en definitiva, la vida cotidiana de la gente común. Tiene dos partes diferenciadas: la primera parte consta de quince capítulos, que abarcan el clericalismo católico de finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX en Austria-Hungría y, a continuación, en el Reino de Yugoslavia. La segunda parte, los cuatro últimos capítulos, se refiere al ascenso y caída del Estado Independiente de Croacia, y el apoyo activo de los miembros del clero católico. Según Magnum Crimen, la principal doctrina de la Iglesia católica en el Reino de Yugoslavia era: * el clero será pagado por el Estado, como funcionarios del mismo. * el estado no podrá tener ningún control sobre la Iglesia. * la Iglesia tiene derecho a participar plenamente en la vida política del Reino de Yugoslavia. * la doctrina de la Iglesia (educación religiosa) formará parte de la enseñanza primaria y secundaria. * la inclusión de la Iglesia católica en los planes de estudio de las escuelas será obligatoria para todos los alumnos cuyos padres, o al menos uno de ellos, sea católico.Magnum Crimen 1948, pages 158-159 Las ideas de Josip Juraj Strossmayer, la más importante de las cuales era que servir a Dios equivalía a servir al pueblo,Magnum Crimen 1948, page XIV crearon una estrecha relación entre croatas y serbios por la introducción de la lengua eslava antigua como lenguaje litúrgico de la Iglesia católica en los Balcanes,Magnum Crimen 1948, page 257: Uvođenje starog slavenskog jezika u bogosluženje katoličkih Hrvata Strossmayer je punih pet decenija smatrao kao jedno od sredstava za zbližavanje zapadne s istočnom crkvom. Napori Strossmayera, koje je on učinio za te ideale u Rimu, Petrogradu, Beogradu i na Cetinju, ogromnih su razmjera y fueron reprimidos por el agresivo clero católico en Croacia y Eslovenia. Para Novak, el nacionalismo fascista de Ante Pavelić identificó el catolicismo con la nación croata, por lo que fue apoyado activamente por el clero.Magnum Crimen 1948, page 9 Dr. Ivan Šarić: Mi smo Hrvati i katolici i to hoćemo da budemo. Zato se sastadosmo da pred cijelim svijetom izjavimo, od kojega nam mnogi ne daju, da se zovemo Hrvati, a drugi nam hoće da krate da smo katolici. La segunda parte del libro se centra en el establecimiento del Estado Independiente de Croacia, el apoyo activo de este estado por el clero católico, y su participación y apoyo en el exterminio y/o conversión forzosa de los serbios y el exterminio de los judíos y la población romaní. El arzobispo Aloysius Stepinac es retratado en este libro como un ferviente católico y cruzado que públicamente apoyó la creación del Estado Independiente de Croacia,Magnum Crimen 1948, page 551: Stepinac in his speech (complete - on pages 150-151) on April 10, 1941. Odazovite se stoga spremno ovom mom pozivu na uzvišeni rad oko čuvanja i unapređenja NDH. Poznavajući muževe koji danas upravljaju sudbinom hrvatskoga naroda mi smo duboko uvjereni, da će naš narod naići na puno razumijevanje i pomoć. Mi vjerujemo i očekujemo, da ce Crkva u uskrsloj Državi Hrvatskoj moći u punoj slobodi naviještati neoborive principe vječne Istine i Pravde. considerando a la Ustasha como patriotas,Magnum Crimen 1948, page 545 Katolički list" saopćuje, da je tom prigodom nadbiskup izrazio ne samo svoja čestitanja za obnavljanje NDH, nego je istodobno izrazio i svoje žaljenje povodom smrti njegovoga brata Petra Kvaternika, koji je kao ustaški odmentnik poginuo u borbi sa regularnim trupama jugoslovenske vojske u Crikvenici, u trenutku kada je objavljivao u tom mjestu NDH i odcjepljenje od Jugoslavije. y defendiéndola ante el Papa.Magnum Crimen 1948, page 887 U vec spomenutom memorandumu papi Piju XII., nadbiskup Stepinac, zalaže se za tu monstruoznost NDH, i njen upravni aparat kao za "produženu ruku Gestapoa i Ovre", pošto smatra (18. V. 1943), da se radi "o paklenom planu uništenja katolicizma na istočnoj strani Jadrana koju pripremaju neprijatelji Crkve u tim krajevima". Da bi bio što uvjerljiviji, nadbiskup Stepinac je čitav niz ustaških zločina pripisao naprosto partizanima, a zločince svećenike nastojao da odbrani od optužbi koje su doprle do samog Vatikana. Stepinac es considerado responsable de la presunta actitud racista y el comportamiento de su clero.Magnum Crimen 1948, page 939. Msgr. Binički in "Razbojnička pećina": Mnogi su sladokusci zamjerali Ocu Domovine (tj. Anti Starčeviću) što je poznatu pasminu (tj. Srbe) nazvao "vlaškim nakotom". Kao da Vlasi nisu ljudi, van živine, koje se kote. Tko dobro luči, dobro uči. Treba dobro razlučitu stare hrvatske Vlahe - pastire od smeća što su ga Turci sa svih strana zgrnuli u ostanke drevne kraljevine Hrvatske.'' Repercusión Las primeras encuestas internacionales del libro son las escritas por el ruso S. Troicky (1949) y el sueco Oscar Neumann (1950).Novak, Magnum Crimen. Pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj by Oscar Neumann in Journal of Central European Affairs, Vol 10. Boulder CO, 1950. pages 63-65 Neumann destacó tres cosas particulares de este libro: el papel de Novak en la difusión y defensa de la idea del yugoslavismo, la abundancia de documentos utilizados para apoyar el contenido del libro y el desequilibrio en el tono, afirmando que "algunos pasajes han sido escritos por un erudito En un vestido académico digno, en otras partes del libro el autor asume el papel de fiscal público ". La edición abreviada de este libro publicado en 1960 en SarajevoVelika optužba (Magnum crimen) by Viktor Novak, Svjetlost Sarajevo 1960 (abridged) fue revisada en la revista yugoslava de la historia, Istorijski glasnik, ese mismo año por el historiador yugoslavo Branko Petranović,Petranović, Branko - Viktor Novak: " Velika optužba (Magnum Crimen). Pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj", Istorijski glasnik, Sarajevo 1960 br. 3-4,pages 160-165 y la misma revisión se hizo eco en los Resúmenes históricos.Eric H. Boehm: Historical abstracts, Vol. 9, American Bibliographical Center, Santa Barbara, Calif 1964. page 89 El historiador William Bundy hizo un breve estudio del libro, cuyo texto completo es: "Un historiador yugoslavo acusa al clericalismo de Croacia en el último medio siglo. La segunda mitad del libro, que abarca el período del estado fascista de Ante Pavelić, sobre la base de una gran cantidad de material de diversas fuentes, presta particular atención a la función del Arzobispo Stepinac".Foreign Affairs Bibliography by Council on Foreign Relations, by William P. Bundy, Archibald Cary Coolidge, Council on Foreign Relations, Hamilton Fish Armstrong - vol. 57, no. 3 - page 340 Sin embargo, el también historiador John R. Lampe escribe que "todavía no se ha escrito un estudio exhaustivo y desapasionado de las conversiones y el papel de los croatas en el clero católico del NDH.".Ideologies and National Identities; Lampe, John R; p. 79. El escritor John Neubauer considera que Magnum Crimen fue encargado para ayudar a Tito en los juicios de la posguerra. El periodista británico Robin Harris considera la teoría "clero-fascista" croata de Novak una exageración de las atrocidades cometidas en Croacia por razones políticas, basada en una teoría de cincuenta años de "clero-fascismo" El periodista croata Ivan Lovrenović llama al libro "infame propaganda-documental en el que no hay distinción entre la realidad y la ficción".Repentance In Petricevac Monastery Por su parte, el ex-presidente de Croacia Franjo Tuđman, consideró que el libro fue escrito para justificar el proceso y encarcelación de Stepinac tras la guerra.Studia Croatica. FRANJO TUDJMAN: "Bespuća povijesne zbiljnosti". El libro tiene seis ediciones y una versión abreviada.Velika optužba (Magnum crimen) by Viktor Novak, Svjetlost Sarajevo 1960 (abridged) Referencias Bibliografía * Magnum crimen - pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj por Viktor Novak, Nakladni zavod Hrvatske, Zagreb 1948 online pdf copy * Novak, Magnum Crimen. Pola vijeka klerikalizma u Hrvatskoj by Oscar Neumann in Journal of Central European Affairs, Vol 10. Boulder CO, 1950. pages 63-65 Enlaces externos * Live Journal. Magnum Crimen - в продолжение темы... (en ruso cirílico) Categoría:Libros de 1948 Categoría:Literatura en croata Categoría:Libros de política Categoría:Libros religiosos Categoría:Iglesia católica en Croacia Categoría:Libros de historia Categoría:Estado Independiente de Croacia Categoría:Literatura de Croacia